


how love works (sequel)

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alone, Double B, I'm Sorry, Leaving, M/M, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, but he's cute i swear, but i did not, i hate both of them in this, i wanted to do smut, sad end, you're going to hate bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Hanbin stopped missing, while Jiwon started regretting





	how love works (sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyndi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndi/gifts).



> i wrote a sequel, because y'all craved for it. sorry not sorry, I usually don't write happy endings.  
> feel free to yell at me here or on wattpad (www.wattpad.com/bittersweetyugyeom)

Hanbin spent a glance at his phone, internally hoping that there would be a notification “one missing call from Kim Jiwon”. His phone lighted up, – too bright for this late hour and Hanbin's tired eyes – but there was nothing. Not even a message, but what did Hanbin even expect. Jiwon wasn't the type to call, Jiwon was the type to get called. But Hanbin had enough of always calling Jiwon first; he had enough of their whole thing.

Hanbin decided that it would be the best to go to sleep. Alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanbin was still working on his lyrics, when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in”, he yelled shortly, sure that it wasn't that necessary. But the smell made him freeze in shock. He smelled the familiar scent before the person could even make a move. Hanbin turned around in his chair to face Jiwon, who was standing at the door, light playing around his ankles.

“What do you want?”, Hanbin's voice was icy and it made Jiwon shiver in discomfort. This wasn't the welcoming he expected. “I want you”, somehow Jiwon managed a charming smile on his lips, even when the cold sweat on his spine spoke otherwise. 

“Well, sadly I _don't_ want you”, Hanbin went back to his lyrics, clearly a sign for Jiwon to just turn around and give up. But he decided – for a reason he didn't know – that it would be a great idea to ask Hanbin why. 

The question made Hanbin straighten his back and slowly turning around again. Jiwon was still leaning cockily on the door and Hanbin had the sudden urge to kick Jiwon's legs away and see him falling, like he had fell for Jiwon.

“Maybe because I'm not a bitch who comes when she's needed and then get thrown away in the trash like some dirt? I think I'm better than just some random _one night stand_ in some random club with a random stranger. I'm your old friend after all and you didn't even find it necessary to spend one fucking _call_ to me? It's only one click on your phone, it cost maybe one minute!”, Hanbin's fist were balled and Jiwon _knew_ that he fucked up.

“I just didn't have the time, okay? I'm busy too”, Jiwon had know that self-pity wouldn't be the best in this situation, but Jiwon was never the intelligent one when it came to arguments with Hanbin. 

“So I'm just a part of your _business_? Okay, I get it”, Hanbin's expression changed from angry to disgusted and  disappointed and Jiwon hastily wanted to take his words back, but Hanbin thought otherwise. “No, I didn't mean it l-”. “No, it's okay, I understand if the _holy, great_ Kim Jiwon has better things to do then spent his _precious_ time to some _second class_ people like me. But this second call person here got enough manners to show you the door, so you can leave this second class dorm”, Hanbin stood up from his chair, firmly gripping Jiwon's wrist and putting a hand on his back, to shove him through the door. 

“But I-”. “Jiwon, you better go now”, Hanbin's voice was back with the icy tone. “If you just let me explain!”, Jiwon sounded frustrated, but Hanbin's gaze was icy and disgusted. “Jiwon, go!”, another voice cut trough the thick tension between the two. 

Jinhwan grabbed Jiwon's wrist and dragged him away from Hanbin, who quickly ran back to his room to hide the upcoming tears. He went on his tiptoes and his breath ghosted about Jiwon's ear. “You're not wanted here and I swear, if you ever have the balls to come back without Hanbin allowing it, I cut your balls off and glue them to you chin”, Jiwon was sure that he never had seen Jinhwan so angry before and he quickly ripped his hand out of his grip, panic in his eyes.

The door went shut behind him only seconds later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks went by without Jiwon calling. Hanbin still looked at his phone and hoped that there would be a missing call from Jiwon, but he knew very well that this call would never come. It was exhausting, waiting for somebody you knew who'll never come.

It was a rainy sunday afternoon and Hanbin sat in the kitchen, chatting with Yunhyeong and Junhoe. Suddenly, the bell interrupted their peacefully conversation and Hanbin quickly went to the door.

He opened the door, just to wish that he never did shortly after he saw the person who stood in front of it. He wanted to shut the door without talking, but Jiwon was faster with blocking the door with his foot. 

“Hanbin, let me talk, okay?”. “Sorry Sir, I think you rang at the wrong door”, Hanbin tried to shut the door again, making Jiwon wincing in pain, but the foot stayed in place. “Hanbin, listen up”, Hanbin looked Jiwon straight in the eyes, to see thousands apologies streaming out of them. Just _guilt_.

“Yeah?”.

“I love you”.

There were the words Hanbin had been craving for since one year. Since forever. It was always Hanbin who had said them, but Jiwon's reply never sounded true. It was more the standard answer to a rhetorical question.

But this “I love you” didn't sound better. It was more this phrase again Jiwon always used to get into a boy's pants. He always had his ways to seduce someone in only seconds and Hanbin felt like one of these thousands fangirls Jiwon had made fall for him. Hanbin's heart was just one of thousand for Jiwon, his number was just one of thousand and Hanbin was just one of thousand boys in Jiwon's bed.

Another notch on Jiwon's bedpost.

“And I wanted to say-”, but Hanbin interrupted Jiwon's words quickly. He putted his hands on Jiwon's chest and shoved him out of their dorm. “Jiwon, I'm not a nick on your bedpost”.

Jiwon went quiet and turned around to leave the building.

Hanbin went back to the kitchen, not really sure if he decided right. If his heart was able to let Jiwon go. But the only thing he felt was  _relief_ and not sorrow. Maybe he was concern about Jiwon's feelings, but he only felt glad that he finally had the strength to end this shit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time, it was a late wednesday evening, still warm and comforting outside. Hanbin was working on his lyrics, when he heard the knock on his door and it felt like a Deja-vu. “Come in”, Hanbin didn't need to turn around to know that it was Jiwon who came trough the door. He felt it internally. 

“Why are you here?”, Hanbin decided that Jiwon wasn't necessary enough to interrupt his work. “I wanted to talk to you for the last time. Face to face”, Jiwon's voice was soft in Hanbin's ears.

Hanbin finally turned around with a sigh and faced Jiwon properly. To be completely honest, he looked like shit. Jiwon had big bags under his eyes and he looked overworked. 

“So, what do you want?”, Hanbin's tone was harsh. “I wanted to say goodbye. I'm moving to America. I just thought you had the right to know that”, it sounded so casual out of Jiwon's mouth, but Hanbin heard the pain through these words. But Hanbin, Hanbin felt nothing.

“Oh. I hope you'll find your luck there”, Hanbin wanted to go back to work, but Jiwon looked like he wanted to say something. He ignored how Jiwon fumbled with the chain around his neck. It was the chain Jiwon had gave him. The chain he returned in the market. Jiwon saw Hanbin's gaze and quickly shoved the chain about his head, to drop it in Hanbin's lap. “It's yours after all”.

Hanbin looked confused. “You had it all the time with you?”. “Yes. It reminded you of me”, uncomfortable silence.

“I still love you”, Hanbin always thought that his feeling towards Jiwon were still the same, but when he heard these words out of Jiwon's mouth, it sounded wrong. Love has to feel special, but Hanbin just felt _nothing_. Not even one butterfly.  Hanbin still felt like a one night stand.

“Goodbye, Jiwon”, it was a clear sign that Jiwon should leave now and so did he. When they stand in the hall, Jiwon reached into his pocket and a small key made some noise in his closed fist. He dropped the key in Hanbin's hands, Hanbin's eyes curious. “It's the key to your front door”. “You kept it all the time?”. “I did”.

Before Hanbin could refuse, Jiwon hugged him tightly. Hanbin first just stand there, but then nuzzled his face in the crook of Jiwon's neck. “I hope you'll be happy there and find someone better”, a tear burned it's way down Hanbin's cheek. Jiwon separated from Hanbin's hug and spent a look at his face – for the last time in his life.

“You were the best that ever happened to me”, it was more a whisper from Jiwon's mouth.

Jiwon turned around and left the building without another word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i'm freaking bad at writing happy ends (you're surely will rarely see one on my acc). I'm sorry (not), but you wanted a sequel xD. Check out my other works! dedicated to cyndi, because ur comments was cute af and you wanted a second part so badly. annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom
> 
> [18.6.17]


End file.
